Never Can Say Goodbye
by unlockedmusic
Summary: They are inevitable. So what is the point in saying goodbye. Songfic ; One-shot ; St. Berry ending.


**A/N: Well this is my first story I understand if I get flames but chill this is my first story. Anyways, I love , obviously, I just got this idea and I just couldn't get it out of my head so I guess Im just give my brain some relief. This is going to be a songfic don't worry it will have a nice ending, so don't worry . I personally cry when I dont get my well loved fluff ending, so Im not going to be hypcritical.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything, otherwise Rachel and Jesse would have stayed together after the depressing episode, known as New York. The song belongs to Superchick.**

* * *

(Rachel is in the auditorium, of course singing)

_The saddest thing is you could be anything_  
_That you could want_  
_We could have been everything_  
_But now we're not_  
_Now it's not anything at all_

Rachel was having one of those days when she just thought about _him_. Today will mark a year since that fateful day they met in the music store and said, or their case, (because of their theatrics) sang them. Rachel, truly thought he loved her until **the** **incident.** She now questions it, but she can never bring herself to regret it. Maybe, if things were diffirent, and they didn't have so much rivalry, they could be happy together. Thats the thing, you just have to seperate reality to the ifs.

_The hardest part was getting this close to you  
And giving up this dream i built with you  
A fairytale that isn't coming true  
You've got some growing up to do_

Jesse never planned on loving _her._ He was completely against having a loving relationship during high school, in Ohio nonetheless. He got close, and now he has the worst aching in his chest. Things are not like fairytales...sadly. Jesse did love her, so much that it was sorta scaring him. Shewas the male version of him after all.

_I wish we could have worked it out_  
_I wish i didn't have these doubts_  
_I wish i didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now_  
_I wish i didn't know inside _  
_That it won't work out for you and i_  
_I wish that i could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

Rachel, of course has moved on...at least she thats what she says. She knows deep down, she never will, he will always remain in her heart. She may be singing that they won't work out, but just like they're inevitable careers on Broadway, she knows they're inevitable just as well. She just can't say...but 'til we meet again' works nicely.

_After all the things you put me through  
Tell me why i'm still in love with you  
And why am i, why am i still waiting for your call  
You broke my heart  
I'm taking it back from you  
And taking back the life i gave to you  
Life goes on before and after you  
I've got some growing up to do_

She still asks herself **HOW**. How after everything she still loves him, he still holds her heart, and everything along with it. She can't take it back, no matter how impossibly hard she tries.

_I wish we could have worked it out_  
_I wish i didn't have these doubts_  
_I wish i didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now_  
_I wish i didn't know inside _  
_That it won't work out for you and i_  
_I wish that i could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

Jesse know once you say hello to one Rachel Berry you can never say goodbye. He learned that he hard way. He has this instinct that maybe, just maybe they can work out. He wishes, he wasn't in this position. So much for wishful thinking.

_It's time i said my last goodbye_  
_Goodbye_  
_Goodbye_  
_It's time i said my last goodbye_

If only it was that easy. They probably could...in a few decades-maybe, though deep down they don't want to be.

_I wish we could have worked it out_  
_I wish i didn't have these doubts_  
_I wish i didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now_  
_I wish i didn't know inside _  
_That it won't work out for you and i_  
_I wish that i could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

They're just drawn to each other, so they never could. They are magnets always longing to be together. Put one magnet next to each other, and well it s difficult to seperate them.

_It's time i said my last goodbye_  
_Goodbye_  
_Goodbye_  
_It's time i said my last goodbye_  
_Goodbye_  
_Goodbye_  
_It's time i said my last goodbye_

They never could never will. thats why they're called wishes.

Jesse gets out of the shadows, and into the spotlight... with her. Just how it supposed to be.

"Jesse"

"It's good seeing you again, Rachel"

"What are you doing here"

"Not saying goodbye"

"Thought you did when you cracked an egg on my head,'' Rachel said, nonchalantly. Jesse cringed.

''Im so sorry. I thought just maybe if i left you'd have your mom in the end. No matter how much i wanted to stay, i knew i couldnt. I did love. I still do. I will probably never stop apologizing, cause I also hurt myself in the process. i know i don't i dont deserve another chance, but im asking for one.''

"You'll have to work for it. Im not as naive. You should understand.''

"I do. Thank you. Just know that i know, that you know, were still gonna be Broadway's power couple''

"Baby steps, Jesse"

* * *

_**Six Years Later...**_**  
**

'Broadway's power couple Rachel and Jesse St. James are expecting beyond talented baby boy AND girl soon. We'll keep you updated on the parents-to-be. _'Til Next Time.'_

* * *

**A/N: Well that it 'til we meet again' fellow **

**Review!**


End file.
